The Fashion Designer
by mockingjay4610
Summary: Tris is a famous fashion designer who goes back to school for her last year. She meets some amazing friends. What happens when she develops a crush on Four? She doesn't have time for a boyfriend but she can have a crush. I mean, what could having a little crush possibly do to her? It won't hurt her or anything, right? Rated T for language.


**Tris's POV**

I hop off my motorcycle and see the sign.

**DDH**

It stands for Divergent Dauntless High. You see, I live in a town called Divergent. Divergent is divided in 5 parts. Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, and Candor. My brother lives in Erudite and I live in Dauntless. I'm 18 years old and returning to high school for my final year of high school. I dropped out at the end of freshman year because my parents died. I moved in with my godmother/assistant, Tori. I'm the owner of Pretty Prior, a clothing brand. It also has it's own store. I travel a lot and stuff. It'd be unusual for an 18 year old girl but I'm used to it. I took over the company when my mom died, the summer of freshman year. I had a best friend there, Susan and a boyfriend, Robert. But that all changed when they died. I went to live with Tori in Dauntless and my brother went to live with cousin Fernando in Erudite. Tori thought it'd be good for me to come back for my last year so now I'm here. You'd think I'd be all prissy and stuff since I own a fashion brand but I'm a badass so don't underestimate me, though that's easy to do thanks to my small size. I go into the office and grab my schedule.

**_Beatrice Elizabeth Prior,_****___ Dauntless Senior_**

**___Locker #1046_**

**_Advanced _**

**_Advanced _**

**_Advanced History-George_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_Advanced _**

**_Gym-Coach Amar_**

I walk into the hall where the lockers in the thousands are. There's evens on one side and odds on the other. I go to evens. _1060...1058...1056...1054...1052...1050...1048...1046! Finally!_ I put books in and take books out then head to Advanced Math. I take a seat next to a boy with shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Will. You must be the new girl." He says.

"Yup, that's me."

"What's your name?"

"Tris."

"So, Tris. Since you're new here, do you wanna hang with me and my friends?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

The bell rings and the teacher walks in. is super boring. That's all I have to say. When it's time for Advanced Science, Will and I compare schedules. All the same classes except for Advanced Art. I find out is super creepy. She acts really sweet but the glint in her eyes and the way she smiles is just...mad scientist. She keeps talking about "serums" we will make. Advanced History is super fun. The teacher came in dressed as a Spartan warrior. George is Tori's brother so I know him. He's super cool outside of school already, I thought I'd get to see him in serious mode but he doesn't have one. Will tells me that he dresses like what we're learning every week. It's super fun then it's time for lunch. FINALLY! I'm starving. We grab our food and head over to a table full of people.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl Tris." Will says. "Tris, these are my friends. Zeke the obnoxious party guy, Uriah the fun/annoying one and Zeke's brother by the way, Shauna the one brave enough to date Zeke, Marlene the one extremely brave to date Uriah, Christina the fashion guru and my girlfriend, Lynn the violent/scary one, and finally Four the mysterious one."

"So Tris, what brings you to Dauntless High?" Zeke asks.

"A motorcycle." I respond.

"Not what I meant." Zeke says.

"I know. My godmother thought it would be good for me to go back to school. I'm kind of a workaholic. Don't judge me, I love my job." I say.

"Job?" Uriah asks. "You're 17 or 18 years old, right?"

"Yeah. But my parents died freshman year so I took over the family business." I say.

"What family business?" Shauna asks.

"Like a restaurant or something?" Marlene asks.

"Have you ever heard of Pretty Prior?" I ask.

"YES!" Christina squeals. "I'm wearing that brand right now! It's my favorite brand and every other girl's at this school too. It's the only brand that makes black seem not so goth. Or emo. I love it!"

"My full name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior." I say. I didn't wanna reveal it so soon but they were gonna find out eventually.

"OMG!" All the girls except Lynn squeal.

"So you're like what, some famous chick who sews?" Zeke asks.

"No! She pours her heart and soul into the clothes she makes!" Shauna exclaims.

"Yeah, she put sweat and tears into her work." Marlene adds.

"And blood, lots of blood." I say. "Damn needle."

Before anyone can say anything else, the bell rings and we head of to Advanced Math with .


End file.
